


Frilly Cakes

by Goofyjellyfish



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Modern Thedas, POV Multiple, Romance, Sera - Freeform, i hope its cute, its a modern au set and ellana's a baker, will change rating when smut comes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofyjellyfish/pseuds/Goofyjellyfish
Summary: One day a little bakery opens near Solas' home and he can not help but fall for the mistress of flavors and cakes. Can he let her into his heart and his life?





	1. A Taste of Antiva

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long long time, so this little project came about because I am trying to get back into writing. Constructive criticism is gladly accepted. I hope you enjoy it ^.^

Solas was intrigued when the little bakery opened up just across from his apartment. He had watched workers pop in and out of the shop for the better part of a month, always wondering what the place would be. The building was old and beautiful, made of white marble, and trimmed with gold, like many of the other buildings in this district of Val Royeaux. On one side a shoe store, on the other a flower shop.  
  
One day a bread sign appeared above the window. The next an elven girl came and painted with delicate precision the words “Patisserie” on the window in fine gold lettering. He watched her for a moment, seeing the black lines of vallislin run down her dark arm as she filled in the letters, her movements precise. He wondered if she was also a painter.  
  
“Frilly Cakes” opened the next week, and after watching it being renovated all month, Solas became curious. He tucked his laptop under his arm and made the walk across the busy bizarre to the shop, deciding he might as well get some work done while hopefully enjoying a pastry. The window was full of breads, and sweet rolls, the highlight a cake with lovely chocolate work of leaves and vines placed over a delicately piped snow icing.  
  
The bell jingled as he passed through, eyes scanning the shop. It was the second day of opening and the place was bustling with people. Inside the bakery was airy and light, mosaic bistro tables with wrought iron back chairs each held a lone sunflower in a vase. From the ceiling hung baubles that glinted like stars, reflecting rainbows into the marbled floors. Paintings of clouds and stars and the moon hung on one wall. Display cases full of pastries and sweets on the other, called to him. Behind the cashier’s area was a large window, showing the back of the house, he could see a couple of employees packing things and mixing, pouring heaps of icing onto cakes to make them shine as if they were mirrors.  
  
“Let me guess what you want, hmm?” A voice called to him, tearing him away from window. He looked up to see the elf who had been painting the store front the other day, her smile warm.  
“I admit the selection is a bit daunting,” Solas smiled, placing his hands behind his back.  
  
“I do tend to get a bit carried away,” She laughed and glanced at him, hazel eyes dancing around his face, “Allergic to anything?”  
  
“Luckily for me, no,”  
  
“Perhaps a apricot tarte tatin...” She looked at the shining gleaming tarte, each apricot a plump and glistening with sugary syrup, then shook her head, “Actually, I think you may enjoy this more.” She leaned down and took a small rolled cake that’s coloring was as yellow as the sunflowers on the tables. It was adorned with cinnamon whipped cream and a candied orange slice, crushed nuts of some kinds dusted over the top. “Mandarin and Saffron Swirl cake for you,” She beamed, handing him the cake.  
  
“It is stunning. How much? ” He reached for his wallet, but she stopped him.  
  
“If you promise to come back, it’s on the house,” She winked at him, and he couldn’t help but smile at her. Her face seemed familiar... But he couldn’t place it.  
  
“Ellana!” A girl with blonde hair popped her head out from the kitchen, “There’s a bastard on the phone saying he wants some of those macaroons for the empress or something. I told him shove a stick right up his-”  
  
The owners eyes went wide with shock as she dashed back to the phone, “Enjoy your dessert,” She called over her shoulder, before breezing through the door behind the display cases and taking the phone. He watched her speak with whomever for a moment, trying to place where he may have met her before. It would be hard to forget the vallislin of June on her face, or her ebony hair that was clipped up so haphazardly.  
  
He pushed the worry from his mind and took the food to a table outside. Tentative at first, just taking a small bite, but immediately he was no longer in Orlais, but in the soft breeze of an Antivan orchard, the mandarins trees in full bloom. Saffron, vanilla and cardamom tickling his tongue, while creamy citrus of the mandarin filling and the spice of the cake itself mingled, he couldn’t help the hum of delight.  
  
The cake was surprising to say the least, her food immediately took him away, and Solas loved to be surprised. He opened his laptop and began writing a quick review for his blog. He had once been a very famous food critic, under the alias of Fen’Harel, but those days were long behind him. Just one of the many hats he had worn under his old name. Now, he had the blog as a hobby, only uploading once every few months when something very tasty came along.  
  
His fingers darted across the keyboard with inspiration. He wrote until the cake was gone. Until, the sun had gone low across the sky, bathing the bizarre in a golden glow. He hadn’t even noticed when someone came and took his plate away. The bakery seemed to have cleared out, even the blonde cashier had left, and a bit later Ellana came out of the bakery, turning around and locking the door.  
  
“You’re still here?” She blinked at him, she had removed the apron she had on before, and now he noticed the forest green summer dress she was wearing.  
  
Solas chuckled, “It seems I too sometimes get carried away,” He glanced at his watch.  
  
She sat on in the seat across from him, “What are you working on?”  
  
“I occasionally dabble in food blogging. I was telling my very few readers how delightful this place is.”  
  
Her head fell into her hands with embarrassment. “Oh dear, please tell me you’re not a food critic. They are the worst.”  
  
“You don’t like reviews?” Solas was surprised, “Your talent is undeniable.”  
  
She sighed, “Not everyone would agree with you in the past.”  
  
“Well, for what it’s worth, whatever they wrote was wrong. They shouldn’t have been a critic if they don't good taste. I will be back here often.”  
She smiled, just a bit, “If you’re coming back you’ll have to tell me what to call you. I’m Ellana.”  
  
“Ah, I’m Solas if there are to be introductions.”  
  
“Well, I should be going. Thank you for the kind words, Solas,” She picked up her purse and tossed it over her shoulder. “I hope I’ll see you again soon.”  
  
Solas watched her go, then packed his laptop up again and went to his own home. He had a mountain of papers to grade at the moment, and he had spent too much time at the bakery.


	2. Scotch Bonnet Truffles

It was an early morning, early enough that Ellana’s coffee had not taken effect, sleep still making her eyes bleary. And yet, here she was in the kitchen of Frilly Cakes at 4 am, pressing butter into a light fluffy pastry dough for croissants. The process was repetitive. Press the butter, fold the dough over, roll it out, repeat over and over again, till the dough had layers of butter stacked into the dough. Perfect for croissants. Once they were in the oven, she yawned as tired eyes looked over her orders for that day.

“I’ve got to create 20 dozen assorted cupcakes for Josephine's party... That will take most of the day,” Ellana said to herself as she slipped an apron on over her overalls. She took another sip of her coffee, stirring in just a touch of sugar to it, feeling content. Cool air from the fresh morning brushed in through the back door of the kitchen, the early morning birds sang their songs as the warm smell of fresh breads filled the bakery.  
  
Sera came in a few hours later as Ellana had begun her first batch of the cupcakes, “What are you cooking up in here? It smells sooo good,” Sera peered into one of the copper pots where a raspberry reduction bubbled away on the stove.  
  
“Cupcakes. These ones are vanilla raspberry, for Josie’s party tonight. Are you going?” Ellana finished measuring flour into the very large mixing bowl nestled inside a mixer that was almost as tall as she was.  
  
“Party for rich people with lots of rules and people telling me where to sit? Piss on that, no thanks,” She sat up on the counter swinging her legs back and forth.  
  
“It won’t be like that, Sera,” Ellana laughed as she flipped the switch, “There will be drinks, and delicious food. It will be fun.”  
  
Ellana remembered the boisterous laughter of her friends, their cheeks dusted rosy from alcohol as Josephine won game after game of Wicked Grace. Poor Cullen had even thrown his clothes into the pot after losing all his coin, the result of which was a walk of shame that almost got the ex-templer arrested.  
  
“Nah, I’d rather hang at home with Dagna,” Sera said, hopping from her perch on the steel counter and beginning her morning tasks, the sound of the coffee maker dripped, bringing Ellana back into the now.  
  
She strained the seeds from the cooled reduction. The red filling oozing out into a stainless steel bowl, void of pesky seeds, then, set the raspberry reduction in the fridge to be piped into the cupcakes once they were baked, and sipped at her coffee.  
  
As soon as Sera slipped the sign on the door over to open the morning rush of people piled in. Conversation bounced off the walls, the smell of fresh goods in the air. Frilly Cakes had been opened for three weeks now and doing better than Ellana could have expected. Reviews were going well, orders flooded in, and she felt like she was up to her eyeballs in flour. She continued her work throughout the morning, starting on a pistachio cupcake for the second of the three kinds she would make for the party.  
  
Sera popped her head into the kitchen, “Ellana, there’s a old man here to see you,” Her wolfish grin teasing the baker as she set perfectly filled cupcake pans in the oven. Ellana turned and glanced out the window, and could feel her ears turn a little pink at the sight of Solas.  
  
He was dressed in loose jeans and an untucked button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jaw bone necklace hanging from his neck, “You’ve returned again,” He had been in almost every day since the first, but Ellana was always so busy they had hardly talked. She’d caught sight of him, occasionally during the weekends he could be found in the dining area, munching on cakes and reading large books with titles like Architecture of the Ancients, his brow creased as if he did not agree with the content. Most mornings he came in for a quick pastry and coffee, tossing a polite nod her way through the window before leaving.  
  
“So it would seem,” His eyes were like clouds on a stormy day, gray with just a touch of violet, “I couldn’t stay away from your pastries,” the raspiness of sleep still in his voice, like he hadn’t quite woken up yet.  
  
Ellana’s excitement bubbled up from her toes. She had been waiting for him to come in since the day before yesterday, “I have something just for you to try. I’m sure it will wake you up, wait here,” she rushed away from him then went into the back freezer and pulled out the chocolate truffles she had been working on.  
  
“I call them scotch bonnet chocolates,” she offered him one on a plate, “I’m not sure if they’re ready for sale yet. Tell me what you think.”  
  
Solas admired the little ball of dark chocolate, a drizzle of milk chocolate placed on top, before slipping it between his lips. “That is.... spicy,” He said with surprise, clearing his throat, “Though the smooth texture of the chocolate balances with the chilis. That is-” Her heart swelled as he nodded, a surprised smile on his face, “They are delightful, Ellana. Thank you,”  
  
“ Not too spicy? I was hoping they came out alright,” Her eyes widened as he ate the second one on the plate.  
  
He gave her a light chuckle, “I have dabbled in the culinary world a bit before I was a teacher, no other sweets have quite surprised me in such a way as yours have, ” He reached for the second truffle and Ellana couldn’t help but wonder if those handsome lips were on fire. When she tasted the chocolates, her lips ached and burned at first then the sweet chocolate spared her. They were a risky addition to her display case.  
  
“Well,” She glanced away from him hoping to hide the blush, “It’s easy to surprise when one is inspired.”  
  
He chuckled just a bit, snatching the final truffle, “You must use magic in your craft. I haven’t tasted their like in.... a very long time.”  
  
She shook her head, “No, unfortunately the gift did not pass to me. But my Papae had it, he loved to bake.” The memory of her father’s hands kneading bread dough in the tiny kitchen of their RV when she was young brushed her mind. Little sparkles falling from his hands as he dusted the magic in the loaf for their dinner. “He was the one who taught me.”  
  
She pushed down the pang of hurt that always threatened to come out when she spoke of her family, and she was not ready to share with Solas, though he was nice they were almost complete strangers, only seeing each other for brief moments of the day.  
  
“What do you do for work?” trying to turn the conversation away from herself.  
  
“I am a high school history teacher. During the summer months, I explore ancient ruins as an archaeologist. Some would consider me an expert in Ancient Elvhen artifacts and culture,” a fond smile crossed his face, he reached for her tentatively eyes bashful, “Excuse me, you have just a bit of flour... here allow me.” Soft fingers brushed her cheek, lingering for just a moment as his eyes caught hers.  
  
“Hey! You still have over 200 friggen cupcakes to make today Ellana,” The fereldan accent of Sera’s voice tore from the back.  
  
Ellana’s shoulders tightened, “Oh right,” Her face slightly alarmed as she remembered she had barely started the chocolate ones. “I guess it’s back to work for me, It was nice to see you,” She said with a laugh.  
  
“I should probably make my way to the school anyway. Though, I’m sorry our time has been cut short ,” He met her eyes, “It is always a delight to speak with you,” He smiled before turning around and heading through the door.  
  
“Oh no, you like him,” Sera snorted when Ellana came through the door.  
  
“What!? That’s preposterous. He’s one of our best customers,” She defended a touch too hard, slipping the apron back on.  
  
Sera giggled from her seat on the counter, “He didn’t even buy anything! You want to get into those knickers.”  
  
Ellana said nothing, but the bright tips of her ears spoke much louder than words as she began a chocolate cupcake for Josephine’s party. Sera’s chortle of a laughter continued as she went to run the cash register, leaving Ellana alone with her thoughts.  
  
How could one man be so many things? Teacher. Archeologist. Amateur food critic. Her stomach clenched into knots and butterflies, what was this stupid crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait. I can't guarantee an regular update schedule, but I will try for every week. Hope you all enjoyed and it doesn't have too many typos. They hide from me when I'm editing haha.


	3. Dorian's Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I said I was going to try and update every week or so, and I have already failed lol but I haven't forgotten about this project I promise. <3 I did make some minor adjustments to this chapter so that the next one flows a bit better.

The day had been pleasant after Solas left Frilly Cakes that morning. Currently, he spent spring weekends going to the library, painting, and planning an expedition into northern Orlais for the summer. He now stood in front of a easel, light classical piano music filling the kitchen and living room, while his brush slipped over canvas. Bird song and conversation trailed in through the open window over the sink. The apartment was cozy and filled with bookcases, artifacts and artwork. From the large windows of the living room, people could be seen coming in and out of Frilly Cakes. A leather couch sat facing the windows with a coffee table cluttered with books and papers to grade, all sat upon dark hardwood floors.  
  
The chime of his phone pulled him away from his painting full of ancient woods, an old temple and a great wolf statue of Fen’Harel guarding it. He glanced at the phone, pulling it from his jeans.  
  
From Dorian 3:18pm  
Come to a party with me tonight. I need a wingman. Standing next to you I will shine like the star that I truly am.  
  


Solas’ eyes narrowed at the text, frowning, a grumpy little hrmm accompanying his displeasure at the prospect of a party. With Dorian.  
  


Outgoing 3:19  
I decline. I do not like parties, though I hope you have a lovely evening in spite of my absence.  
  


He dropped the phone back into his pocket. Dorian and Solas were fairly close. The arcane professor and him met each other in the academic circles of Val Royeaux, often seeing each other at different lectures and discussions. They had even traveled to Minrathous together for a archaeological project of Solas’.  
  
The elf went back to his painting, deciding that that was that and he would not be going to any party. Until the phone chimed again. Solas groaned and once again pulled it from his pocket. Solas was ancient, and he hated texting. He thought back to ancient elvhen stones that you could speak into and your words would be heard by whomever held the other stone. A much more elegant way to communicate. A simple phone call would suffice, he glared at the screen.  


Dorian 3:23  
  
Please come along, it will be fun. There will be food, drinks and sparkling conversation. Josephine even ordered 20 dozen cupcakes from the best patisserie in Val Royeaux !  
  


Solas glanced out the living room windows toward the bakery, where Ellana was outside speaking with some customers. Hadn’t that blonde elf said something about Ellana making 20 dozen cupcakes this morning? Pink tinted his ears as he remembered her soft cheek under his thumb. A party was a small price to pay to eat one of her cakes.  
  


Outgoing 3:25  
I suppose I could make an appearance. 

Dorian 3:25  
Splendid! I will pick you up at 8

The elf spent the rest of his afternoon finishing his painting, and once that was done he graded some papers till about 7:30 and then he hopped into the shower. Contrary to the popular belief of his friends, Solas was not a dirty unwashed hobo, but quite enjoyed smelling good. He cleaned himself down with a woodsy soap.  
Once he was done with his shower he stood, a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping water down his muscled shoulders, in front of his closet, hand on his chin trying to decide what to wear. He wanted to wear a sweater, but it was much too warm outside to wear one. His heart ached for the cool autumn weather, though spring was busy blossoming. So he decided on a moss green shirt with a loose rounded neck. He’d turned the sleeves up to his elbows, and threw on a pair of pants which he tucked the front of his shirt into. Tossing the wolf jawbone necklace around his neck, lest he forget it at home.  
  
He was just misting on some cologne when the doorbell rang, precisely at 8 o’clock as Dorian had said. Solas crossed from the bedroom through the living room to the front door, opening it.  
  
“Solas!” Dorian said from the other side of the door, “Thank you for humoring me this evening,” The mage stepped inside, glancing around the living room and kitchen, “I would hate to go alone.”  
  
“I am only going for the cupcakes,” Solas said bluntly, whilst checking for his things. He brushed his phone which sat in the pocket of his pants, his keys in the opposite one with his wallet and slipped on some loafers. “I believe I’m prepared to leave,” He turned to his friend.  
  
“Ah, perfect!”  
  
The pair arrived at Josephine’s luxurious townhome in downtown Val Royaeux. Tall buildings towering above them, imposing as gargoyles, the pale dusk of evening peeking between them. The heart of the city was bustling, people pouring down the sidewalks and shopping through the stores. Sometimes, it was too much for Solas, all the people in this city. It felt as if everyone in the world was here. Perhaps he would’ve done better to never come to Val Royeaux, and live in a field in The Emerald Graves, to build a home in underneath the ancient, tall trees.  
  
The entrance of Josephine’s home had a very small fenced in front yard, a bench stood amongst bushes of roses and two spiral topiary bushes guarded the stairs and on the stairs between them was a short elf girl with the black vallislin of June on her face, pulling on a cigarette.  
  
Solas came to a very abrupt stop which almost caused Dorian to trip, the Tevinter man sending a very pointed look at his bald friend. But Solas did not see this glare as his stomach clenched when he saw her; smoke trailing from her lips, slow and thick and lifting into the sky.  
  
“Hey, you!” She gasped with a bright smile, “What a surprise,” She dragged the cigarette again, a mustard cotton dress with navy blue flowers twisting about her, the warm summer night leaving her dewy.  
  
“A pleasant surprise indeed,” He breezed, he turned to his friend, hoping she had not noticed his surprise, “Dorian, have you ever had the pleasure of meeting Ellana? She is the pastry chef of Frilly Cakes. Though she is no mage, her cakes taste of magic,” Solas gestured from the baker to Dorian.  
  
Dorian’s sly eyes slipped from Solas to Ellana full of intrigue, “Ah, Dorian Pavus at your service,” The professor flourished his hand and throwing the a small bow her way, “Are you the one who baked cupcakes for this party? The owner of the best patisserie in all Val Royeaux?”  
  
Ellana’s hazel eyes darted to the side, a sly smile bending her lips, “Well, I can’t say we’re doing badly. Are you two here together?” She asked, gesturing from one to the other.  
  
Dorian scoffed, “My dear, I realize we’ve never met before, however, my tastes are much more dignified than this hobo.”  
  
She giggled, hiding her mouth with her hand, cheeks dusting pink at her mistake, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to presume.”  
  
“All is forgiven, I do believe it’s nothing a drink would not fix,” Dorian announced, stepping up the steps.  
  
Ellana swayed the cigarette gently, “I’m going to finish this,” inhaling again.  
  
“May I have a seat?” Solas asked not wishing to infringe on her space.  
  
Before she could give him an answer Dorian burst, “Best not to leave such a lovely lady alone. I, however, am off to find a glass of wine, Josephine only serves the best,” and with that he turned and set up the marble stairs into the building.  
  
The baker chuckled a bit to herself, “I was going to say, ‘Of course,’” She scooted to the side of the stair, allowing him space to sit, the smell of tobacco assaulting his nostrils.  
  
“I tried quitting a few months ago,” Ellana apologized as she held the cigarette, staring up into the dusk sky, “But things have been a little more hectic than I had expected, and so.... this.” Her eyes turned up toward the clouds, the sun was beginning to go down, painting the city in pink and gold, sparkles of light caught in her hair. “I love my bakery, though,” She said as warm as a soft blanket in the cold of winter. Her eyes trailed over him, “You clean up nice,” She nudged her shoulder with his.  
  
“You are beautiful this evening,” He breathed the truth to her, the whole city had melted away, he could see only her, caught in the pink of the sunset.  
She laughed lightly, “I don’t know how, I’ve been up since 3 am.”  
  
Solas cringed, he had known this, often seeing the lights of bakery flick on in the dead of night from his own apartment as he graded papers, “Being at the school by 7 am is often too early for me.”  
  
“I do what I must,” she took another drag, “But I really do need to quit this again. Nasty habit,” She waved her hand through the smoke to dissipate it.  
  
He couldn’t help the modest smile while they talked. She had somehow entranced him with her chocolate and pastries. He could still taste the spicy truffles from earlier. These will wake you up she had said, and she had not been wrong. They seared his lips and tore down his throat, tongue tingling with white hot fire... but that chocolate, whatever she had done to the chocolate kept him going back to the tray and snatching truffles past his lips. Cool and dark like a summer night, the chocolate melted upon him, soaking away the heat, leaving nothing but sweetness. She was no mage, but she had caught him like a magician. He wanted to know her stories, her dream and hopes. The things she made with delicate hands made him wonder about who she was. He wanted those secrets to spill from those raspberry lips.  
  
“Where are you from?” The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them.  
  
She inhaled her cigarette, sitting forward, her arms crossed on top of her knees, “Well,” She began, ”Dalish elves are not from one place or the other. My family traveled through the Free Marches in an RV for much of my childhood. I didn’t grow up with a clan for a long time,” her voice tinged with a far away sadness as she spoke. He did not want to press the issue so they sat in a small silence for a moment, acutely aware of the heat radiating from her bare shoulder so close to his.  
  
“What about you?” She asked, glancing over at him.  
  
Solas paused, his mind calculating of what to tell her of his family. There was certainly no correct answer. They were in the void locked away for the murder of his mother? A crime committed thousands of years ago. Or perhaps he could say he had once been a spirit once and then given a body so truly had no family? No, he could not tell her that.  
  
“I grew up in a small town to the north, it is not worth mentioning,” It wasn’t entirely a lie, he was from the north, that fact that the village had not existed since before the fall of arlathan was nothing of note, truly, “I left when I was young and traveled the world, trying to find all sorts of interesting places to dream at. I’ve been to many places over the years,” He smiled, thinking of all the ancient ruins, walls of falling stone.  
  
“You are somniari?” She asked, her eyes widening, “I never thought I meet a Dreamer.”  
  
“We are few and far between. The art was lost to the ages. I would deign to even say that magic itself is a dying art.” He couldn’t hide the scorn in his voice, “We are few and far between. Our numbers have dwindled over the years. I have seen mages much more powerful than those today from within the fade. The connection mages have to the fade is dwindling over time,” He was unable to hide the worry in his voice though he wished he could, she tilted her head to her side, eyes concerned. “My talents are useful though, with my profession,” He added.  
  
“How is teaching going?” She stood to toss the cigarette butt into a trash can on the street.  
  
“It has been fulfilling,” He leaned back on his palms with a sigh, “though this will be my last year doing so. I want to focus solely on my archaeological finds.”  
  
“What’s the most interesting thing you’ve found?” She inquired as she took her place beside him again.  
  
Solas’ eyebrows crinkled as he thought, raising a hand to his chin. He had found Ocularum and the magical shards they revealed, he’d picked up old necklaces that claimed to have the power to make wolves friendly, the items he found were scattered around his home, tucked away inside bookshelves and on top of counters. He tried to think of the most interesting one but honestly none of them held any kind of power in his ancient eyes. He sighed, “I have found many items that the ancients used, each to be admired in their own way. I have spent too much time searching for an orb used by the most powerful elves in Arlathan. Once I acquire it it will be most interesting item in my collection for certain.”  
  
“I hope you find it soon,” She said with a smile as she stood, reaching a hand out to him, “Now, let’s go find your friend Dorian and some cupcakes.”  
  
He took it and she pulled him up and he followed her into the townhouse, though her well wishes left a bitter taste in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are having a great day and you enjoy <3


	4. Wine and Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient! I got a big case of writer's block for this chapter as a result of not planning anything out haha which is really a terrible mistake but that's just how it is for me. Anyhooo please enjoy this new chapter

Ellana led him to the bar, tucked away in the corner of the very elegant dining room. Candlelight flickered around her as she asked the bartender for a Tevinter red, Solas ordering the same. “Where do you think your friend Dorian has run off to?” She asked turning around towards him.  
  
Solas hummed, “He is probably somewhere trying to dazzle someone with his marvelous cunning and wit,” His voice teasing.  
  
They made their way to a nook near a window that overlooked the river outside, the street lamps glinted like soft stars in the dark glass waters.  
  
“So, what have you seen in the fade?” She asked, leaning toward him, eyes wide. She didn’t know too much about the Somniari, one who could control dreams.... Keeper Deshanna had told her years ago, beware the somnari, for they are the trickiest of the mages. Ones whom can be possessed from the faintest whisper of a demon. But around Solas, she never felt as though she may be in harm. His magic under complete control. He answered her questions with enthusiasm and understanding. She imagined he made a good teacher for this reason, a never ending patience flowing through him.  
  
“I seen many pieces of history. I seen ancient battles. I’ve seen Arlathan. There have been ruins that I have dreamt at that showed me nothing but a stable boy and a noblewoman, both longing for love but they can not be together.”  
  
“You’ve seen arlathan?” her eyes lit up, shining brightly even in the lower light of the party.  
  
He chuckled, “Just a bit, I admit the ability to see the past through the fade does help my profession quite a bit.”  
  
“What was it like?”  
  
“We hear stories of the people living in trees, and imagine wooden ramps and dalish aravels. Instead, imagine spires of crystal twinning through the branches, palaces floating among the clouds, imagine beings who lived forever, for whom magic was natural as breathing, that was what was lost,” His shoulders softened, voice light with fond memories that made her knees go weak.  
  
“It must be incredible” She breathed, “ I won’t lie, I am a tad bit jealous of your abilities. Being a mage would’ve helped so much when I was traveling around.”  
  
Solas’ brows creased together, “Being a mage is a privilege, however, it is not without its own very specific set of tribulations. I imagine you wish me no ill will, but I do have to be careful to whom I confide in,” He said, taking a sip of wine, her own stomach did a flip.  
  
“Ah, I see we’re close enough for secrets then,” She teased, flattered he thought highly enough of her to share, “It’s nice to be able to talk outside of the bakery for once. I never expected I’d run into you here.”  
  
The corner of Solas’ mouth turned up, “The only reason I came was because Dorian said your confections would be here. I had been planning on spending the evening at home,” He was a handsome man and she couldn’t help her wandering eyes.  
  
He had a comforting aura about him, like a soft warm fire in a cabin and a good book. Ellana could listen to that voice talk for ages, the way it tickled her ear.  
  
“I’m glad you like them. It took me a bit longer to get to where I am than I had originally planned, and it’s still too early to call the bakery successful, but I am happy with the journey,” She took another sip of wine, watching the people in the room, lounging about couches and chatting, their own drinks in their hangs. The soft jazz of the band in Josephine’s back yard filling the townhouse. She could see Dorian off in the dining room, talking her own friend, The Iron Bull. He’d come with Ellana because she didn’t want to go to this party alone, and helped her carry all the cupcakes in. There were too many for the small elf to transport alone.  
  
“You said you’ve traveled. What were your reasons?” He asked, his eyes caught her own and making her heart tumble around her chest.  
  
“I had to find all that inspiration for my food from somewhere!” She laughed, cheeks beginning to become flushed from the drink. “The only places I haven’t been are Tevinter and Serehon. They seemed a bit dangerous, though I would love to see them someday.”  
  
“Ah, things are becoming clearer now. You must have spent a good amount of time in each place. Everything you make tastes incredibly authentic.”  
  
There was her heart, doing flips again in her chest at the compliment, “You are too kind,” She leaned toward him a bit as she downed the last of her wine.  
“Which was your favorite place?” He asked, calculating eyes tracing her face.  
  
Ellana thought for a moment. Thinking of all of the places she had seen. “I loved the spice markets of Rivain. Nothing in the world smells better than all the food made by street vendors. And the colors! Each stand has its own fabric that may have been passed down over generations. I almost stayed in Rivain forever I liked it there so much,” She babbled, “The music is beautiful, and I love all the strange magic that lives there. I had my fortune told. The woman said that I, ‘will hold the world’s fate in the palm of my hand.’ Silly nonsense,” She shook her head laughing at the notion of herself, silly Ellana the baker, changing history somehow.  
  
She felt the heat of his stare as she look up at him, eyes curious, “I think I need another wine. How about you?” She twirled the empty glass around.  
  
“I’ll have another, thank you,” He smiled at her in thanks as he handed her the glass.  
  
Ellana crossed to the bar, standing next to Bull who was ordering drinks for himself and Dorian, “Hey boss, you think we’re both getting laid tonight?” He teased, a tongue stuck out at him was her reply.  
  
“What?! I see things over there getting little toasty, can’t a guy help his workaholic friend get laid?”  
  
Ellana laughed a bit, shaking her head, “I’m not sure we’re anything more than friends. You know you started chatting up his only companion at this party and that’s why he’s stuck talking to me,” She said as the bartender handed her the two glasses of wine.  
  
Bull laughed heartily, “You want me to send that cute prince back over to him and break your conversation up?”  
  
“Something tells me that you don’t want to stop talking to that cute prince.”  
  
“He’s sweet, and flamboyant I’ll give him that,” Bull said, his own drinks in hand, “Good luck chasing tail, Boss,” The massive man rumbled with laughter as she walked back over to the other room, rolling her eyes.  
  
“It seems our friends are getting along well,” Solas said as she handed him his glass.  
  
“Maybe too well. I may have to walk home. Bull drove us here,” She laughed sitting back down next to him, a little closer than before.  
  
“Ah, thank you,” He took a sip, “You said you almost stayed in Ravain. What made you change your mind?”  
  
“My business partner convinced me to come here. He had just bought the building, and wanted something to put in it. He lives in Kirkwall and we actually met some time ago when I was still at culinary arts school. Anyway, he said he’d fund the whole thing as long as he got 25% of the ownership. It was an opportunity that I couldn’t say no to, and Val Royeaux is certainly not the worst place in the world. I meet lots of interesting people,” Her eyes couldn’t help but catch his, and he reached out, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes, the warmth of his fingers igniting her cheek as they turned pink.  
  
“I’m glad you decided to stay,” He breathed.  
  
“Me too,” She smiled, catching the scent of earthy pine and sandalwood on his wrist, eyes admiring the delicate freckles dotted on his face.  
  
“Ellana! There you are I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” a musical Antivan accent broke the pair of elves apart. The baker’s cheeks hot and red.  
  
“Josephine!” Ellana smiled, attempting to calm her fluttering insides, “I was worried I wouldn’t see you at your own party,” She stood and hugged the lovely woman.  
  
“How is your evening? Are you enjoying yourself?” Josephine asked glancing about the party, “I believe everything is going well, you would surely tell me if that was not the case, wouldn’t you Ellana?” The slightest tinge of worry in the ambassador’s voice.  
  
“We are having a lovely time. Everything is fantastic. I love the music and the food. Happy birthday by the way. Shouldn’t you be having fun and not worrying so much about everyone else?” Ellana drank another swig of wine, and smiled at her friend. “It’s lovely. Have some fun, throw your shoes off Josie!”  
  
“I will try,” Josie laughed, “Who is your friend?” She asked glancing at Solas with a smile.  
  
“Ah, My name is Solas if there are to be introductions,” He said standing and shaking her hand, “I attended with Dorian Pavus but it seems he has deserted me.”  
  
“Sounds like Dorian,” Josephine smiled, “never in the same place to too long with that one. Well, Thank you both for coming. I hope you have a lovely evening. I better continue making my rounds,” And with another hug for Ellana and a nod toward Solas, she flitted off through the foyer.  
  
“I’m glad I got to see her, I was worried I wouldn’t,” She finished her wine and set the glass on one of the trays.  
  
“She seems very pleasant,” Solas said, holding out his arm to her again, “Shall we explore a bit?” He inquired, “Maybe get another drink?”  
  
“Absolutely,” She took his arm, and he led her away to the bar where they both refreshed their drinks, and then continued on through the elegant house.  
  
“It occured to me that I don’t have your phone number, in case of some kind of cake emergency. I may need it,” He said teasingly.  
  
“Of course. One never knows when a piece of cake could save the day,” She took her from her bag, and they exchanged numbers, his phone buzzing shortly after.

  


From Ellana 10:30 pm  
:P hi

 

He set his phone back in his pocket a fond look in his eyes, “Thank you,” They walked through the home, past all the relaxed people, chatting and laughing away. They followed the sound of the music to a small ballroom set up on the upper terrace, moonlight spilling in from the archways overlooking the back garden. Other people danced slow together. Ellana spotted Dorian and Bull dancing away, the qunari sending a playful wink her way. The musicians had changed from jazz to more of slow songs that were easy to dance to, the singer’s lovely voice floating around the room in Orleasian.  
  
“Josie knows how to throw a class ass party,” Ellana giggled taking a sip of wine. She could see the wine was even having an effect on Solas, his own cheeks flushed pink.  
  
“May I have this dance?” He asked, bowing to her hand extended.  
  
“Of course,” She laughed downing the rest of her wine, and setting the glass on the balcony. She took her hand in his, as he pulled her close, hand snaking around her waist.  
  
“It has been a long time since I have danced with anyone,” he mused.  
  
“You are a very good lead,” She followed his steps, as he spun her around and around. The smell of sandalwood and pine enveloping around her. They danced through a few songs, not even speaking, but simply enjoying their time together. He twirled her around, and dipped her back, her chest heaving as the songs became faster and faster. For as good of a lead he was, she kept up with him, not even knowing the full steps. He never faltered, even when she stepped on his foot once or twice, the smile never left his lips. Maybe it was the wine, she thought, or the feeling of his hand firmly on her waist, a constant warmth and pressure as he held her, making her unable to think about anything but those lips and how they must feel against her own.  
  
“You are the most beautiful woman here,” He whispered to her ear, as he dipped her back, the purr of his voice sending shivers down her spine.  
  
“Thank you, you’re quite dashing yourself,” She laughed as the song came to an end, the pair breaking apart, hands held together.  
  
She couldn’t help the yawn that came shortly after they stopped dancing, slipping the phone from her bag to check the time, almost midnight. She sighed sadly, “I’m sorry I must be getting tired.”  
  
“It is a shock you’ve made it this long,” He said, as she leaned on him just a touch, the wave of exhaustion hitting her hard. “Come, let me call you a car,” Solas said, whipping his own phone out.  
  
“No it’s fine, I can walk,” She slurred a bit.  
  
He didn’t look up from his phone as he tapped away, calling a taxi she presumed,“Don’t be ridiculous Ellana, it is much too late for you to walk home,” He suddenly looked down at her, a look of horror in his eyes, “You are can’t be opening the bakery this morning I presume.”  
  
She doubled over in laughter, “Of course not. Sera is taking care of it. But your concern is adorable. I decided to take tomorrow off.”  
  
He tipped his head to the side, “Sera knows how to do everything you do?”  
  
She nodded, “Well, sort of,” She leaned in close, voice low, “I may have possibly,” She looked around the terrace making sure she could not be overheard, “frozen some of the pastries for tomorrow so all she has to do is bake them.” If it got out she was occasionally freezing goods Frilly Cake’s reputation could be ruined and that would not do. “Just the croissants and the like. They will taste the same.” She laughed, “Orlesians are so silly sometimes. As long as you freeze the dough without baking it, they should turn out ok.”  
  
“You are diabolical,” He teased.  
  
“A girl has got to sleep in occasionally. I am not a robot,” She giggled, another yawn escaping, “Fuck, I don’t want to leave. Tonight’s been lovely. It was so nice to talk outside of the bakery for once. We should do it again.”  
  
The corners of his mouth tipped up as he looked down at her from over his phone, “It was very nice indeed. You are lovely company.”  
  
The pair walked back through the elegant hallway and to the front door, where Ellana took a moment to hug Josie goodbye, thanking her for the lovely party.  
  
They stood on the sidewalk, Ellana digging through her purse for another cigarette, “Solas, please, I can get my own car.”  
  
“It is no trouble, I insist,” he protested, he was not going to let her win this one, so she stuffed the unlit cigarette back into the carton and smiled at him.  
  
She huffed, “Well, expect free pastries for the next week as repayment.”  
  
“I would expect nothing less, Ellana,” He smiled at her as the car pulled up.  
  
He opened the door for her, and as she went to slip in, he caught her wrist in delicate fingers.  
  
“Thank you for turning what I had assumed would be a mediocre night into something sublime,” He whispered in her ear again, her heart sighing in her chest at his words.  
  
“I enjoyed it,” She kissed his cheek and slipped into the car and watched his handsome form slip away from her through the window.  
  
She dropped her keys on the kitchen counter as she entered her little apartment, with a sigh. What a lovely night. What a lovely, polite man. Oh dear, this crush is getting out of control, her stomach clenched.  
  
Her cat came padding down the hallway meowing furiously at her. You are very late! She imagined him saying as she scooped Bana’vher into her arms, nuzzling the top of his head.  
  
“I’m so sorry, da’len. I didn’t mean to be late,” She entered further into apartment, cat in her arms, checking his bowl which was full, she set him down on her bed, kicked her shoes off and promptly fell into it face first. “I think I’m falling for someone, Bana’vher,” She groaned and then the wine and exhaustion took her and she fell into a soft dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they moving too fast? Idk. Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Not too bad I hope >.<


End file.
